Too Much Blue
by Ivyshadow
Summary: This is what happens when Percy has too much blue Coke...
1. Chapter 1: How Many?

Here's what happens when Percy has too much blue Coke. I made this up one day when I was bored. It happens after "The Titans Curse".

**DISCLAIMER:** Rick Riordan owns "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", not me.

**CHAPTER 1: How Many!?**

Percy was lounging on his bed, drinking blue Coke. He finished the can, then crushed it and tossed in into the garbage can. "Aw!" he murmured when the can hit the rim and bounced out. Percy had been sitting in his room drinking blue Coke all afternoon.

Everyday that summer, Percy had 'ordered' blue Coke at dinner, and saved it. He had poured it into empty Coke cans and hid them in his cabin. Then, on the last day, he packed them all in a big duffel bag and brought them back to his apartment.

Just then, there was a knock on Percy's door. He said, "Come in!"

The door opened and Annabeth walked in.

"Oh, hi," Percy said, opening another can of blue Coke.

Annabeth said, "Hi." She looked at Percy and added, "What are you drinking?"

"Blue Coke."

"Um, where did you get blue Coke?"

"Camp." Percy took a long sip of his blue drink while Annabeth stood staring at him with a look of half-disgust, half-wonder.

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "What's with the look?"

Annabeth frowned. "How did you get blue Coke from camp?"

"I saved it from dinner, duh."

"You mean that stuff is months old!? And you smuggled it out!?"

"Yep." Percy tipped his head back and poured the last drops into his mouth. Then he squashed the can and threw it into the garbage can.

"And you don't even care?" Annabeth watched, a frown on her face. "How many have you drank today, anyway?"

Percy shrugged. "Six... or more... wait, I think about eight... or nine... or ten... I don't really know." He popped open another can.

Annabeth's mouth dropped open. "WHAT!? How many!?"

Percy nodded, the can still on his lips. "Yep," he mumbled, "About nine, I'd say."

Annabeth could not reply. She just stood, with her mouth hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2: The Effects Start To Show

**CHAPTER 2: The Effects Start to Show**

Annabeth finally overcame her shock and asked, "Is that decaffeinated?" She closed her eyes, afraid of the answer.

Percy shook his head, even though Annabeth's eyes were closed.

Annabeth waited, her eyes squeezed shut. "Well?"

Percy said, "Nope."

"Nooooo!"

"Chill, Annabeth, jeez!"

"No, I will not chill! Do you realize how much caffeine you are drinking!?"

"Uh... no." Percy answered. Then he paused. He could feel a buzzing in the back of his head. He shook his head.

Annabeth watched, thinking, _Oh no! Here it comes!_

Percy shook his head, but the buzzing would not stop. He suddenly felt light-headed.

Annabeth stood silently, praying, _Oh gods, please let him not be hyper..._

Percy looked at Annabeth with a strange look on his face.

Annabeth grimaced. "Percy?" she asked tentatively.

Percy jumped to his feet. "Woohoo!"

Annabeth muttered, "Oh gods, I knew this would happen!"

Percy started bouncing around the room.

Annabeth ducked as Percy threw an empty Coke can at her. Percy exclaimed, "Come on, Annabeth! Play catch!" He threw another can.

Annabeth blocked her face with her hands and the can fell to the floor. She picked it up and tossed it gently back to Percy.

Percy caught it, picked up two full ones and started juggling. He stepped backwards and tripped over the edge of the rug. He fell behind a beanbag chair.

Annabeth walked over slowly and peered over the chair. Percy was lying on the floor, grinning crazily. He hopped up and took Annabeth's hand and jumped up and down.

Annabeth yelled, "STOP!"

Percy snapped back as if he had been hit. He blinked slowly. He stood very still.

Annabeth waved her hand in front of his face. He did not move. "Percy...?"

"WOOO!!" Percy screamed and ran around in circles. Annabeth stood staring, thinking, _You've got to be kidding me. The one day I come over..._

Percy had stopped running around and was now talking very fast. "Come on Annabeth let's go to the park so we can run around and jump around and drink blue Coke and do other stuff and it will be fun really fun so come on let's go!" Percy dragged Annabeth out of the room and down the hall. They passed Miss Jackson in the kitchen, who said, "Have fun!" And did not bother to look and see that Percy was dragging Annabeth. Percy hopped down the stairs. "Look Annabeth I'm a bunny rabbit isn't this fun we're going to have lots of fun outside!"

Annabeth sighed.

Percy noticed and said, "Don't worry Annabeth it will be fun outside and you won't get bored don't worry!"

Annabeth thought, _Oh. My. Gods._

Percy ran through the door, still dragging Annabeth. He ran down the street to the park, where he lay on a swing on his stomach. Percy pushed off the ground and put his arms out. "Wee! I'm Superman!"

Annabeth glanced around, hoping no one was around, but the park was empty. Then she squinted, seeing something. A figure was running towards them. She recognized the figure.

Percy did too. He jumped off the swing and ran towards the figure, yelling.

Annabeth stood staring and thought, _This cannot be happening..._


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

**CHAPTER 3: An Old Friend**

Annabeth watched as Percy and the figure stood for a minute. Then Percy ran back to Annabeth. He exclaimed, "Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods come on Annabeth you have to see who it is but I won't tell you who it is because that will ruin the surprise so come on now!"

Annabeth exclaimed, "Percy! Slow down!"

Percy shook is head and pushed Annabeth forward. "No no no we have to go now we can't slow down come on!"

Annabeth ran after Percy. They stopped in front of the figure.

Annabeth's mouth fell open, again. "T-Thalia!?"

Thalia smiled. "Hey, Annabeth."

Percy jumped up and down. "See Annabeth I told you we had to go now because Thalia has to leave soon!"

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, this is my ten minute break from the Hunters." She stared at Percy for a minute. "What's up with him?"

Annabeth stuttered, "Uh... he um... well he..."

"I had nine blue Cokes this morning!" Percy exclaimed.

Now Thalia's mouth fell open. "Nine!?"

Percy nodded, still bouncing.

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Nine... with caffeine."

Thalia looked at Annabeth. "Nine?"

"Nine."

Thalia and Annabeth stared at Percy. He had given up bouncing and was running around wildly, flailing his arms and screaming.

Thalia and Annabeth sighed. "Percy!" Annabeth called.

Percy ran back. "Yeah what is it Annabeth do you have more blue Coke or do you want to play or what what what Annabeth!?"

"Sit down!" Thalia commanded.

Percy sank to the ground and cowered at Thalia's feet. Annabeth's mouth fell open, yet again. Then Annabeth closed her mouth and said, "Ow, my jaw."

Percy giggled like a little girl. Annabeth glared at him and he hid his face in his hands. Thalia said, "Percy, you need to calm down."

"No no no no no!"

Thalia sighed. "He's hopeless."

Percy jumped up and ran around again. Suddenly, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

Thalia and Annabeth screamed, "Percy!" They ran to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Back To Normal

**CHAPTER 4: Back To Normal**

Annabeth reached Percy first and knelt next to him. "Percy?"

Thalia sat on the ground. "Percy!"

Percy groaned.

Thalia slapped Percy's cheek.

He sat up. "OW!!"

Thalia smiled. "That worked."

Percy glared at Thalia. "What was that for!?"

"Do you have any idea how you were acting?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were completely hyper off blue Coke and you were running around like a nut!" Thalia exclaimed.

Percy said, "I was?"

"Yeah, you were."

"Oh, whatever."

Annabeth's mouth dropped a tiny bit and she exclaimed, "Ow! I really need to stop opening my mouth so wide."

Thalia looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go now, bye!" She poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Annabeth and Percy stared at the smoke, then at each other. They shrugged and stood up. They walked back to Percy's apartment. Miss Jackson was still in the kitchen. She asked, "Had fun?"

Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other. "Sure we did."

**Well, that's all! This is my first fanfic, so please no flames.**

**Ivyshadow**


End file.
